The present invention relates to the field of short range communications and more specifically to the configuration of such communications.
In the past few years, several technologies have been developed to allow short distance communications between wireless devices. Such communications allow to exchange data with high data rates and high quality of transmission thus providing a large range of applications such as voice transmissions or data exchanges.
Nevertheless, in the case of one time data exchanges, for example in the case of a business card exchange, the short range radio communication techniques of the state of the art require several manipulations for configuring the communication between both devices and the configuration time is often longer than the time required for the transmission itself. The configuration appears therefore to be an obstacle and a loss of time in the use of said short range radio transmission.